


Funny Things in the Dark

by ich_bin_ein_stern



Series: Prompts w/Tony Stark [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Just a funny lil thing., M/M, This is based on a Tumblr post (go figure lolll)., Tony is scared of a the dark, poor babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ich_bin_ein_stern/pseuds/ich_bin_ein_stern
Summary: Prompt: Tony is afraid of the dark, but has to walk from campus to his apartment a few blocks down every night. Well, walk is a relative term, as Steve figures out when this "madman" races past him one night. (Based off this post: Tumblr post





	

Steve smiles at Sam, his friend laughing at something Bucky had said. They were oblivious of their feelings for each other and Steve kind of, sort of, wants to lock them in a room until they confess to each other. This had been going on for a while, honestly. 

Blinking, Steve looks away and glanced at the old clock hanging on the wall.

“Hey, it’s almost 11. I need to head back if I ever wanna’ get this paper done for Professor Starlet.”

Turning back to his friends, Steve raises an eyebrow at their close proximity. They clearly didn’t hear what he said. Picking up a pillow, he throws it really hard at Bucky’s head and smiles when it makes a satisfying _thunk_ when it hits its target.

“Wha - Steve!” Bucky snaps.

Steve shrugs innocently while Sam throws his head back and laughs at Bucky’s misfortune. 

“Like I said, I’m heading out so I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

Steve carefully packs out his belongings (with the help of Sam since Bucky refuses to move) and heads to the front door.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!!” he called out behind him and grins widely at Bucky’s cry of “Shut up, Steve!”

Steve walks downstairs and out of the apartment complex and shivers slightly when a small gust of wind hits him in the back. Curling just a bit into himself as he walks down the empty, mostly dark sidewalk.  

As he carries on, Steve hears _tap tap tap_ but shrugs it off to the wind.

A moment later, the _tap tap tap_ started getting louder and faster.

_Taptaptaptaptaptap-_

Stever stopped and turns around only to see a small (well, not _that_ small) figure rushing towards and he feels panic recalling those times Bucky made him watch movies about people being abducted and skinned alive.

The body of a young man races past him and then stops abruptly and whirls around to look at Steve.

The madman (as Steve called him in his head)…is someone he recognizes. The startled expression on Tony Stark’s face when he sees Steve is almost funny.

“OH MY GOD, I DIDN’T SEE YOU! I’M SO SORRY. I WAS RUNNING BECAUSE I’M SCARED OF THE DARK!” Tony yells. 

He’s panting by the looks of it.

And Steve blinks. Blinks again, and laughs.

And he laughs some more when Tony’s face twists into an annoyed scowl. It was almost, but not quite, cute.

“Don’t laugh at me!” Tony calls out as he walks closer to Steve. “It’s a legitimate fear!”

“I’m sorry. I - just…I’m sorry!” Steve says. “Want me to walk you back to your apartment, Stark?”

“It’s Tony,” he replies automatically. “And your Captain Handsome.”

Steve blinks; confused.

Tony only shrugs. “Star quarterback. Tall. Strong. Blond hair. Blue eyes. The wholesome look. Pretty to look at.”

And Steve blushes. “It’s just Steve.”

Tony smirks and Steve feels his face heat up too quickly.

“Anyways, my apartment is just up the road. Sooooo, next time.”

He gives Steve a mock salute and runs off.

Steve shakes his head.

He sort of, kind of looks forward to “next time.”

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> This work can be originally found on my tumblr - [click here](http://i-ship-tonystark-with-happiness.tumblr.com/post/149331047242/tony-is-afraid-of-the-dark-but-has-to-walk-from)
> 
> Thanks for reading. ^_^


End file.
